cirquemystiqueroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Radcliffe
Roger Radcliffe is the father to Ellie Radcliffe . he is a musican at the cirque. he can shape-shift into a mouse (Basil from Great mouse detective). he is roleplayed by Tomaibetter. His live action is Simon Pegg. Past Roger grew up in Bristol, England, his father is the head of his clan. Roger's mother died in an accident, when he was 16. His father started to beat him over nothing. Roger began to hid away. His father started to violently beat him in public and in front of the clan, Roger finally told his friends about what's happening. One day, His father became too violent and knocked Roger out. once he came around, He told his friends to pass on the "news" that he's dead and he left. His friends didn't want to but they had to, They still keep in touch with him. up to this day. Roger still has no idea why his father beat him or if he felt guitly for "killing" him. After a month away from his family, He became a uni student at Bath, studing music. He also meet Cassy. They became close and started a releationship. Cassy soon became pregnant. They chose to keep the baby. After 9 months, Cassy gave birth to Ellie. When Ellie was 6 months old, Cassy left Roger and Ellie. Roger did try to chase her but her lost her. He asked a black-haired young lady if she had seen Cassy, she didn't. This was when Roger gave up. Role in the Cirque Head-Musician, he plays piano, trombone and violin. As background for the other acts. Friends Harley Quinn : Roger and Harley first met when he accidently scaried her while in his mouse form. He said that he'll try to make it up to her in some way. they shortly became friends. Tulio : They met in the Main tent when Roger was practicing one of the shows tunes. They started talking and became friends Once-ler : It is unknown how these two met, But they are close. The Once-ler calls Roger his best 'human friend'. Roger calls him "Beanpole". Personality Roger is a bit of a gentleman, He'll always be polite and tries to highlight someone's best features. He does have habits of going into silent thought. He is very protective of Ellie, he tries to good to her and is cracking jokes to her. He does swear and smoke the pipe. 'meeting a stranger' during that night's performance, Ellie was helping Roger out with his music sheets. During the clown act, Ellie had that weird feeling like she was being watched. she looked around and spotted a white female mouse, looking at her, in shock. So Ellie went to go talk to her, but when she got there, the white mouse was gone. After the show, Ellie told her father about the white mouse and how she felt like she knew the white mouse from somewhere. Roger told Ellie if she ever saw that mouse or had that feeling again, she was to tell him straight away and sent her to bed. After the picnic, Roger was lost in thought about his daughter when the once-ler knocked him out of it by taking his hat. He told the Once-ler about it but was intruded by a woman trying to get past. Roger remembered her from the day Cassy left. He asked the Once-ler to keep an eye on her and he left. Trivia *Roger was born on the 24th November, 1982. *Roger is from Bristol, England, but he raised Ellie in Southampton, England. *Before Roger worked at the cirque, he was a music teacher at a secondary school and was nearly spotted shifting many times. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shape-shifter